


Brightest of my stars

by bigleosis



Series: A gift of God [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crowley is a good dad, Fluff, Happy Family, M/M, OC, Three monts after they got Thea, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 09:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigleosis/pseuds/bigleosis
Summary: I've been watching Broadchurch recently and I guess I spoiled myself a bit on Tumblr. I changed the conversation a bit, but it's taken from this scene:source





	Brightest of my stars

**Brightest of my stars**

It's been three months since they had gotten their little gift.  
It had been a turbulent time and Crowley had underestimated it ... to be a father.  
It had been sleepless nights, changing diapers and washing dirty clothes.  
He had been on the edge more than once, had wanted to scream, to yell, to throw something against a wall.  
He had wanted to run, had wanted to get in the Bentley and leave. Leave London behind, leave earth behind ... he simply had wanted to run.  
He had been falling asleep on the couch on more than one occasion, had nearly drowned in the tub because he fell asleep there.  
And Aziraphale was going through the same tough time as he was. His Angel never complained, not once, but Crowley could see it in his eyes, his body language, his behavior that he was as tired as him.  
The last three months had been bloody hell!

During another rough night, he had packed the angel and their baby into the Bentley and had left London. He was driving them to the sea, he had rented a small cottage on top of a cliff. Maybe a change in scenery would do them good.  
After they'd arrived in the middle of the night and they had unpacked Thea's stuff, Aziraphale went straight to bed. Something that usually never happened. Crowley had let him go, settled himself on the couch of the cottage and watched the night sky out of the window. Thea slept in her baby bed which they had set up in the living room area. She had fallen asleep shortly after they'd left London and hadn't woken since.  
It was a small victory, but Crowley knew that it wouldn't last long. And he had to take care of his partner as well. Aziraphale was so, so tired even when he didn't admit it and Crowley wanted him to be happy and safe and his usual self again. He wanted back his charming, idiotic angel.

Crowley fell asleep as well and was woken by the baby's whimpering.  
He got up and looked after her. She looked at him with her big beautiful eyes and it still gave him the creeps that she had his eyes. Crowley bent down and lifted her, placing her against his shoulder.

"We are going to let daddy sleep tonight, eh? It's just the two of us."

He bounced her, while he prepared a bottle for her.  
It was late summer and even if it was the middle of the night it was still warm outside. Crowley placed a small beanie over Thea's head and fetched her changing bag before he went outside. The cottage came with a small garden and at the end, by the cliff, there was a small bench. He sat down and placed his daughter in his other arm before he started to fed her. She drank hungrily and Crowley watched her with amazement. She had grown so much over the last three months. When she had been born, well when she had been delivered, she had fit perfectly in the crook of his arm. She had been so small and perfect and ... everything he'd ever wished for.  
And even when the last months had been some kind of a hell ride, he never wanted to change them.

While Thea drank her bottle, the sun started to rise and Crowley lifted his head a bit, to feel it on his face. The warmth was nice and it had been a good idea to come to this place. He'd gone mad in London if they had stayed just a day longer.  
Thea pushed the bottle away when she was finished and Crowley placed it next to him on the bench. He lifted Thea against his shoulder and he patted her back, so she could burp. After that, he placed her back in his arm and looked at her. Simply watched her tiny, lovely, perfect face and she stared right back at him.

"You know," he started and caressed her cheek. "I don't know if I'll be very good at this whole dad thing, but ... I love you so much, darling girl. I promise you I won't miss anything while you grow up."  
Thea grabbed his finger and looked at him with a furrow between her eyebrows. As if she wanted to say _'don't be stupid'_  
"No ... no listen, come on. I missed so much with your daddy and I can't make up for missing that time and I can never forgive myself for it. But I'm learning, yeah? I'll make more time for you. I want to be a good dad. And I want you to know ... I just need you to know how loved you are. And I'll never get tired of saying it because it'll never be enough. You are the light of my life, the brightest of my stars ... you are my daughter and I love you with all my heart."  
Crowley kissed Thea's forehead and she placed her small chubby hand against his cheek, which made him smile. "Bear with your old father, little girl." He turned his head and kissed her little palm.  
"I'll always be there for you, no matter what. You call and I'll be there by your side in an instant. Promise!"  
Crowley stayed outside with Thea to watch the sunrise. She fell asleep sometime later and when Crowley heard quiet footsteps he turned his head, only to be greeted with a soft kiss on his lips.

"What are you doing here Crowley?" Aziraphale asked with a soft voice so he wouldn't wake up Thea. He took the changing bag from the bench before he sat down beside his partner and watched the baby sleep.

"Ah ... you know ... just took her outside so you could sleep properly." Crowley leaned himself a bit against the angel, who placed an arm around his shoulders, bringing him in even closer.

Aziraphale gave him that small little smile, that he usually gave him when he knew that Crowley wasn't telling the entire truth. "Thank you, dear," he said with a knowing smile.

"You are most welcome, Angel."

**Author's Note:**

> I've been watching Broadchurch recently and I guess I spoiled myself a bit on Tumblr. I changed the conversation a bit, but it's taken from this scene: [source](https://doctortenny.tumblr.com/post/159167565768)


End file.
